Eine kleine Abschiedsmelodie
by NekoFye
Summary: Am 17 August 1786 verstarb Friedrich der Große auf Schloss Sanssouci in Potsdam. Doch sein letzter Wunsch dort begraben zu werden erfüllte sich erst 1991. Wie kam es dazu?


note: So da lad ich meine erste story auch mal hier hoch... ich weiß nich hab kein gutes gefühl dabei... aber alles muss mal anfangen was?

Das ist meine erste hetalia Story an der ich ewig gearbeitet habe. Das Thema war nicht das einfachste aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich widme sie meiner Besten Freundin.

_1786_

Hoch und hell leuchtend stand der Mond über Schloss Sanssouci in Potsdam. Kunstvoll verzierte Büsche und Bäume raschelten leise in der sommerlichen Brise und durch ein geöffnetes Fenster drang Querflötenmusik hinaus. Im Raum zu dem das Fenster gehörte waren zwei Männer. Ein sehr alt wirkender Mann saß in einem großen gemütlichen Sessel, hörte dem Querflötenspiel des Anderen, im Gegensatz sehr jungen Mannes, lächelnd zu.  
>„Sehr gut machst du das! Wenn du weiter so übst wirst du besser als ich werden, Gilbert." Sagte der alte Mann und der jüngere, der gerade geendet war, grinste.<br>„Ich bin nun mal toll! Obwohl ich dich nicht übertreffen kann, Fritz."  
>Der alte Fritz schmunzelte leicht und meinte: „Warum so bescheiden? Du weißt doch du hast das Talent dazu."<br>„Ich weiß. Ich finds halt noch toller wenn du es sagst!" antwortete Gilbert und lachte.  
>Auch der alte Fritz lachte jetzt und als beide sich beruhigt hatten, meinte er: „Könntest du mein Lieblingslied spielen? Das würde mich sehr freuen…"<br>„Na klar! Das kann ich noch immer am besten!" meinte Gilbert grinsend und begann zu spielen.  
>Der preußische König lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und lauschte der Melodie seines Lieblingsliedes.<br>Gilbert konnte sie wirklich gut spielen. Wenn er daran dachte wie die Nation zum ersten Mal spielte, musste er schmunzeln.  
>Viel hatten sie durchgemacht in den Jahren seit er auf den Thron saß.<br>Sie hatten Schlesien erobert und konnten es nach dem Siebenjährigen Krieg endgültig ihr eigen nennen. In der großen Hungersnot war seine Idee die Kartoffel anzubauen genau die richtige Lösung gewesen.  
>Auch hatte er Gilbert viel beigebracht in seiner Zeit als König.<br>Müde lächelnd sah er Gilbert zu ehe sich seine Lider schlossen und er leise: „Machs Gut… Preußen…" murmelte.  
>Da es so leise war ging es im Flötenspiel von Gilbert unter, der weiterspielte bis das Lied zu ende war.<br>„Hab doch gesagt das kann ich besonders toll!" sagte und grinste breit. Aber der alte Fritz antwortete nicht.  
>„Fritz?" Gilbert trat näher an den Sessel. Der alte Fritz hatte die Augen geschlossen und ein lächeln auf den Lippen. Sein Gesicht wirkte aber ungewöhnlich fahl und farblos.<br>„Fritz!" rief die Nation als er bemerkte, dass keine Bewegung von seinem Herrscher ausging. Er ließ die Flöte fallen und rüttelte an ihm. Vergebens. Friedrich II genannt ‚der Große', war verscheiden.

* * *

><p><em>1826<em>

Die Garnisonskirche war nicht das hübscheste Gebäude in Potsdam, aber der Anblick war schön. Hier betete regelmäßig die Preußische Armee und hielt auch den Gottesdienst ab.  
>Die Kirche gehörte auch zu den wenigen Gebäuden, die Ludwig bisher nur von außen gesehen hatte.<br>Gilbert hatte immer gemeint, hier gäbe es nichts Interessantes. Aber sein großer Bruder war schon den ganzen Morgen nicht auffindbar gewesen und Ludwig fragte sich ob er ihn vielleicht hier finden würde. Ludwig runzelte die kleine Stirn und sah das Gebäude an. Würde er böse sein, wenn er in die Kirche gehen würde?  
>Mit einem Mal hörte er Musik aus dem inneren der Kirche. Eine Querflöte wurde gespielt. Also war sein Gilbert vielleicht wirklich hier?<br>Unsicher ging Ludwig auf die schweren Eichentore zu. Sie waren einen Spalt offen und die Musik war deutlich zu vernehmen. Ludwig hielt inne.  
>Wieder runzelte er die Stirn. Vielleicht hatte Gilbert sich bewusst zurückgezogen weil er nicht wollte dass er dabei war. Wenn er jetzt reingehen würde, würde er bestimmt Ärger kriegen… oder?<br>Plötzlich hört er was hinter sich. Sofort fuhr er rum doch er sah nichts Ungewöhnliches oder Auffälliges.  
>Erleichtert atmete er durch als ihm plötzlich etwas Weiches ins Gesicht fiel und ihm die Sicht nahm.<br>Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei stolperte er rückwärts in die Kirche rein und fiel rücklings auf den harten Steinboden.  
>Ludwig setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Das weiche Etwas war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Stattdessen flatterte es piepsend auf sein rechtes Knie. Es war Gilbird, der jetzt leicht sein gelbes Gefieder aufplusterte und ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf ansah.<br>Ehe er weiter reagieren konnte, bemerkte er, dass das Flötenspiel geendet war und nun Schritte durch die Kirche hallten und offensichtlich auf ihn zukamen.  
>Er schloss seine Augen und erstarrte. Jetzt würde er Ärger kriegen.<br>Doch es kam nichts.  
>Zumindest nicht das was er erwartet hatte.<br>„Hey, alles Okay? Bist du verletzt?"  
>Erstaunt öffnete er wieder seine hellblauen Augen und sah direkt in Gilberts leicht besorgte Roten. Er hatte sich runtergebeugt und Ludwig konnte eine alte Querflöte in seiner Hand sehen.<br>„T-tut mir Leid, Bruder. Ich wollte nicht stören!" murmelte Ludwig hastig und sah seinen großen Bruder schuldbewusst an.  
>Doch Gilbert lachte nur und meinte grinsend: „Du störst mich doch nicht! Aber das machst du nicht noch mal haben wir uns verstanden?"<br>In Wirklichkeit hatte sich Gilbert erschrocken. Einmal weil er durch Ludwig total überrascht wurde, zum anderen weil der Sturz von seinem kleinen Bruder nicht ungefährlich aussah. Aber jetzt Gilbert sah dass er unverletzt war.  
>Einmal mehr wurde ihm klar dass er sich gut erholt hatte seit er ihn bei den Befreiungskriegen wiedergefunden hatte. Aber es machte ihm sorgen das er seine Erinnerungen verloren hatte und sie wahrscheinlich nie zurückbekommen würde.<br>„J-ja, Bruder, Sir!" sagte Ludwig, richtete sich auf und salutierte.  
>Gilbert schmunzelte, richtete sich ebenfalls auf und salutierte vor der kleinen Nation die ihm knapp bis zur Hüfte ging. Gilbird war aufgeflattert und setzte sich auf die Schulter von dem Preußen.<br>Ludwig löste seine Haltung und sah mit großen Augen auf: „Bruder…?"  
>„Hm?"<br>„Was… was hast du hier gemacht, so alleine?"  
>Gilberts grinsen wich einem leichtem lächeln.<br>„Ich habe einen alten ‚Freund' besucht…"  
>„Einen Freund?"<br>Sein großer Bruder nickte und blickte ans andere Ende der Halle wo der Altar stand und ein paar marmorierte Steinplatten in der Wand waren.  
>Ludwig folgte diesem Blick, doch er verstand nicht ganz: „Aber wir sind doch ganz alleine hier… wo ist den dein Freund."<br>Gilbert blickte ihn an ehe er sich runterbeugte und seinen kleinen Bruder auf den Arm nahm und mit ihm zu den Steinplatten und dem Altar ging.  
>„Mein Freund ist nicht so, wie du ihn dir vorstellst… er ist nicht wirklich hier…"<br>„Ist er ein Herrscher von dir gewesen?"  
>Gilbert nickte: „Ja, er war der beste."<br>„Der, von dem du mir immer soviel erzählst?"Wieder nickte Gilbert. „Genau der."  
>Ludwig nickte verstehend und sah auf. Die Augen seines großen Bruders leuchteten. Er erschrak ein wenig denn so sehr hatten sie noch bisher einmal geleuchtet. Damals als er ihn das erste Mal sah. Kurz nachdem er aufgewacht war.<br>„Bruder…? Ist alles okay?" fragte die kleine Nation als Gilbert leicht schluckte.  
>„Ja mit mir ist alles Okay… aber mein Herrscher ist traurig."<br>„Warum?"  
>„Weil er gar nicht hier sein möchte sondern woanders… Ohne Sorge." murmelte Gilbert und drückte seinen Bruder etwas an sich.<br>„Dann bringen wir ihn dahin, Bruder, gemeinsam!"  
>„Ich habe es schon versucht, Ludwig, es geht nicht."<br>„Doch! Ich werde eine große, starke Nation und dann machen wir es zusammen, Bruder!"  
>„Ludwig…"<br>„Hörst du, alter Herrscher von meinem Bruder! Ich verspreche es! Bald wirst du ohne Sorge sein! Nicht wahr, Bruder?"  
>Gilbert antwortete nicht sondern drückte seinen kleinen Bruder in einer sanften Umarmung an sich.<p>

* * *

><p><em>1991<em>

Wolken hingen am nächtlichen Himmel von Potsdam und hüllten Schloss Sanssouci in eine etwas unheimliche Umgebung. Auf dem Schlossplatz hatte sich eine kleine Gemeinschaft um einen Sarg versammelt. Die größte unter ihnen trat vor und blickte in die Wolken auf.  
>„Tut mit Leid, Bruder. Ausgerechnet heute spielt das Wetter nicht mit. Dabei waren die letzten Nächte doch so schön…"<br>Ludwig wand seinen Blick zu der etwas kleineren Person um, die nun neben ihn trat und ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasste.  
>„West, wie oft denn noch? Du sollst dich nicht immer für Sachen entschuldigen für die du nichts kannst."<br>Gilbert ließ die Hand sinken, sah seinen Bruder einen Moment zu der sich den Hinterkopf rieb. Er zögerte einen Moment als ob er noch etwas zu sagen hatte. Aber er wand sich ab und ging zu den Soldaten, die um den Sarg standen zurück.  
>Ludwig musterte seinen Bruder schweigend. Gilbert trug seinen alten Uniformenrock den er zu den Zeiten, als Preußen noch ein Blühendes Königreich war, anhatte. Viel war geschehen seitdem. Preußen gab es nicht mehr und Gilbert wurde zur Deutschen Demokratischen Republik, war lange von seinem Bruder getrennt gewesen.<br>Ludwig fiel auf, dass sein Bruder schmächtiger wirkte. Seit dem Mauerfall vor knapp zwei Jahren und dem Tag der Deutschen Einheit, an dem sie beide Deutschland wurden, hatte sich der Albino gut erholt. Dennoch bemerkte Ludwig, dass die lange Teilung ihn und vor allem Gilbert sehr geprägt hatte.  
>„West? Wir wollen anfangen. Bist du soweit?"<br>Gilberts Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken aber er nickte hastig.  
>„Also gut… Geht mir vorsichtig mit Fritz um."<br>Er bückte sich und entzündete eine sehr alt wirkende Laterne. Sein bleiches Gesicht wirkte in ihrem Schein noch bleicher, nickte Ludwig und den anderen zu und ging voraus. Die anderen folgten langsam und trugen den Sarg vorsichtig hinterher.  
>Gilbert brachte sie zu einer Gruft in der obersten Weinbergterrasse und führte sie hinein.<br>Die Deutschen Soldaten folgten schweigend, stellten den Sarg in der Gruft ab und zogen sich auf ein Nicken von Ludwig zurück.  
>Stille trat in die Gruft. Lange stand Gilbert schweigend vor dem Sarg ehe er die Laterne abstellte. Er hörte noch wie Ludwig sich auch aus der Gruft zurückzog um ihm einen Moment für sich zu lassen.<br>Er seufzte, jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen.  
>Jetzt würde er seit über Zweihundert Jahren endlich den Wunsch seines alten Herrschers erfüllen können.<br>Er hatte all die Jahre auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet aber nun fehlten ihm sämtliche Ansätze.  
>Wenn er den Wunsch erfüllt, dann würde ihn nichts mehr mit Preußen verbinden. Nichts von dem alten Glanz des Königreiches würde auf ihn fallen.<br>Gilbert seufzte. Preußen gab es jetzt schon seit über vierzig Jahren nicht mehr. Eigentlich dürfte es ihn ebenfalls gar nicht mehr geben. Dennoch wurde er zur DDR. Ein jämmerlicher Fetzen seines einst so Stolzen Reiches. Was würde als nächstes Kommen? Seine endgültige Auflösung?  
>„Verdammt noch mal…" murmelte er und grub in seiner Manteltasche und zog seine Querflöte hervor.<br>In all den Jahren hatte er immer an diesem Tag gespielt. Für ihn. Jetzt würde er ein letztes Mal für seinen Alten Herrscher spielen.  
>Seine zitternden Finger setzten an und er begann zu spielen. Er versuchte sich ganz auf das Spielen zu konzentrieren doch seine Gedanken glitten immer wieder zum bevorstehenden und endgültigen Abschied von Preußen und seiner eigenen möglichen Auflösung.<br>Das Zittern in seinen Fingern wurde schlimmer und er brach ab, sah die Querflöte in seinen zitternden Händen an. Diese Flöte hatte er von Fritz bekommen. Hatte immer für ihn gespielt. Er hatte auch für seinen Bruder gespielt aber innerlich immer für Fritz. Der Herrscher dem er noch immer treu untergeben war. Sollte all das jetzt aufhören?  
>Er hatte Angst.<br>Ein ruck ging durch den Körper des Albinos und er riss die Flöte hoch empor um sie auf dem harten Gruftboden zu zerschmettern.  
>Doch dazu kam es nie denn eine starke Hand hatte den Arm des Albinos gepackt und hielt ihn fest. Gilbert erstarrte, wirbelte herum und sah in die Blauen Augen seines kleinen Bruders die ernst zurückblickten.<br>Ludwig hatte vor dem Eingang gewartet aber Gilbird kam irgendwann herausgeflogen, was ihm sofort Sorgen bereitet hatte. Also ging her hinein um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
>„Tu es nicht, Bruder." Murmelte Ludwig als er merkte, dass sich der Albino loszureißen versuchte.<br>„Lass mich los, verdammt! Und hau ab, Lass mich allein!" rief er aufgebracht und wurde richtig wütend als Ludwig ihm die Flöte aus der Hand nahm.  
>„Gib sie zurück!" rief er bei dem Versuch, die Flöte wieder in seinen Besitz zu bringen.<br>Doch der blonde Deutsche behielt die Flöte fest in der Hand.  
>Er fühlte sich schuldig für den Zustand seines Bruders, denn er hatte die Umbettung überhaupt möglich gemacht. Er bereute es, denn statt seinem Bruder damit eine Freude zu machen brachte es ihm mehr Leid als Freude. Es hatte eine alte Wunde bei ihm aufgerissen.<br>„Her damit!" rief Gilbert und riss immer noch an Ludwigs Arm herum.  
>Dieser knurrte leise und warf seinem Bruder die Querflöte an den die Brust: „Dann tu es doch!"<br>Der Albino erstarrte. Was war geschehen? Das wollte er doch gar nicht. Er senkte den Blick und bückte sich runter um die das Instrument wieder aufzuheben.  
>„E- entschuldige, West. Ich-"<br>Er blieb auf dem Boden hocken und blickte stur auf den Boden. Erst jetzt bemerkte Ludwig, dass sein großer Bruder leicht zu zittern angefangen hatte.  
>Der Deutsche hockte sich ebenfalls nieder auf Augenhöhe seines Bruders.<br>„Gilbert?"  
>Der Ältere sah auf. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass ihm die Tränen in den Augen standen. „Ich vermisse Fritz…" murmelte er kleinlaut und lehnte sich an Ludwigs Schultern.<br>Dieser erstarrte. Sein Bruder redete sonst nur so offen, wenn er betrunken war.  
>Ein wenig hilflos und zögernd legte Ludwig seine Arme um seinen Bruder und murmelte: „Jetzt ist er ohne Sorge, Bruder. Also musst du dich auch nicht mehr Sorgen."<br>Der Deutsche spürte, wie sich Gilberts Arme um den Körper des jüngeren schlangen.  
>Sie verharrten so noch einige Momente bis sich der Albino nach einer Weile löste und lächelte.<br>„Danke, West."  
>Beide erhoben sich und Ludwig drehte sich um, räusperte sich und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Gilbert sah ihm kurz nach, dann strich mit einer Hand über den Sarg und flüsterte: „Machs Gut… Fritz..."<br>Dann ging er hinaus zu seinem Bruder, der ihn sichtlich überrascht ansah.  
>„Weißt du, West. Ich habe was festgestellt." Sagte er grinsend. „Warum soll ich noch weiter an Preußen hängen, wenn ich doch jetzt ein viel tolleres Land bin!"<br>Gilberts grinsen wurde breiter als er in das verwirrte Gesicht seines Bruders sah.  
>„Ich- nein… Wir sind Deutschland! Das tollste Land, der Welt!"<p>

Ende

so... ihr habts tatsächlich gelesen...?

Ich kann mich immernoch daran erinnern das mir es sehr schwergefallen war diese story zu schreiben... sie ist sehr alt aber ich bin dennoch stolz auf dieses Kleine Werk.

Danke ^^

ich hoffe ich kann bald nochmehr hochladen zum beispiel ne englische version :)


End file.
